


Dinner Party

by JoxersPrincess



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoxersPrincess/pseuds/JoxersPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hannibal Lecter invites Will and Jack over for a dinner announcement when they come under attack by a serial killer who knows what Hannibal is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The day brought with it a beautiful shimmering sunlight that doused the rolling lawn in a golden light. Sandwiched between the two rolling lawns- a back lawn and a front lawn- was a manor. Not too big like those homes one sees in Beverly Hills nor too small. It proclaimed the owners had money but did not wipe their ass with one hundred dollar bills. William Graham rang the bell as Jack Crawford stood behind him. The manor belonged to none other than Hannibal Lector. And upon a dinner request from one Lecter, both men decided they had to come, especially with the word of a very important announcement.

Hannibal was tucked away in the kitchen, preparing the meat in clay as thuds pounded on the door. He wiped his hands on his apron after sliding that night’s meal into the oven. Hannibal moved into the hallway and peered into the living room. “You can’t answer that?” he asked. A woman lay on the sofa, eyes fixed on the carnage on the TV.

“Texas Chainsaw Massacre is on and Leatherface is about to kill a tresspassin hippie,” she said, not daring to advert her eyes from the TV in front of her. Her voice carried with it, a Southern twang. It was amazing that someone from a dusty Utah farm could be on the same level as Hannibal. It was equally amazing, to the both of them, that they had fallen in love. He sat next to her-her feet-and reached over her slender body, which was draped in a gorgeous red dress with a plunging neckline. Pearls decorated her throat. She looked good enough to eat.

Hannibal ran his fingers over her hosed legs- the darker color hid her chainsaw scars well, such reckless teenage cannibalism- and reached over to grab the remote. He clicked off the carnage. “Answer the door, my love.”

She sighed, sat up and slipped her freshly painted toes and hosed feet into black peep toed pumps. She smoothed her dress out and what seemed to be in a blink of an eye, Hannibal’s arms were around her waist, lips on her neck. “Should I introduce myself as…”

He had cut her off. “That should be saved for dinner, May,” Hannibal said, speaking into her pearl adorned ear. His teeth grabbed the nape of May’s neck before he let go, watching her sway out of the room.

She answered the door to Will and Jack. “Oh, hello, miss, are you patient of Dr. Lecter?” asked Jack, feeling red in the face. Had they come too early? Did one of them read the date wrong? He had expected to be greeted by Hannibal.

May giggled that little Southern giggle women from the South have. “No, I am a good friend of Hannibal,” she said. “Why don’t you y’all come in?” Will and Jack stepped into the manor. “Hannibal is in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on our dinner.”

“Who is she?” asked Will.

Jack only shrugged. “She’s on a first name basis with him, so who knows.”

Hannibal looked down at the sleeve to see a print of May’s lips in blood red staining his shirt. He left the kitchen and headed up stairs to the bedroom, to change. She sure loved her red, said it reminded her of life, death and food. Hannibal walked into the bedroom, smelling the air that was stained with love and perfume.

_She collapsed onto his chest, clawing her nails through the light patch of hair, eyes sneaking a peek at her left hand. “That was amazing, Hannibal,” she said through her heart racing puffs._

_He absently mindedly twisted the ring on her finger and reached up to kiss her. She could tell her was smiling as he kissed her. “You’re amazing, Mrs. Lecter.”_

He glanced at the wall by the door. A Winchester Model 1873 repeating rifle.  
May was not a fan of guns but that car she had sniffed out when she was in the shed doing whatever she was doing- the kitchen was Hannibal’s space and the shed was May’s space- that car Hannibal knew, she whipped it out. The Sawyer family, May’s family, believed a trespasser needed the rifle shoved up their rectum and has a fire shots fired. Hannibal agreed. Trespassing was rude but the kill would be so messy. The Sawyer’s did not share the lifestyle of May or Hannibal.

Unless it came to deer. A whole family of hunters. Though May preferred a chainsaw.


	2. The Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Jack find out who May is

The bed springs moaned and creaked as Hannibal Lecter tossed his head back with an animalist grunt, a small Southern girl below him, clawing at his back. He kissed her cheek. “Oh, yeah, doctor Lecter,” she drawled out, placing an arm on the top of her head. Hannibal flopped onto his side of the bed, out of breath but a smile still twisted his lips. “Oh yeah.”

Hannibal got up and kissed her once more on the cheek. “I’m going to take a shower,” he said.

May stood up and pulled her cotton panties back up, before leaving the room in nothing more than her panties and socks. She still could not believe that a hillbilly from Arkansas had a summer home…er…summer manor. Still shocked about the fact she was married to a very good chef, specially when the meal she had before she met Hannibal Lecter was opossum.

May dropped three ice cubes into a short glass and poured vodka on top of the chilled cubes. May took the glass and took to sitting on the porch. No one was around and they were on Lecter property, so what if she was topless? In the thicket of trees, she saw something, something she did not turn her back to, something that made her retreat into the safety of the house. “Hannibal!?”

He had stepped out of the shower, drying his face off. He came into the bedroom once more as he had left it moments ago, naked and wet. Written on the window of the bedroom were the words: “We know what you are.”

On the balcony was the carcass of a dead pig.  
“So, what’s the reason for this get together?” asked Will, once they were seated. Hannibal said nothing as he sipped from his glass. “So, May, what do you do?”

She cleared her throat and placed the red cloth napkin into her lap. A total turn around from what she was. A huckle-fucking-berry of a hillbilly. “I’m a homemaker,” May drawled.

“That’s still a thing in 2015?” chuckled Will.

Hannibal rested his hand on her hand, instead of digging into the roast. “She is one whether it is a thing of 2015 or not,” he said. “She has this whole house to fill.”

“She has this whole house to fill? With what?” chuckled Will.

“Little Lecters,” said May. She blushed and broke her eye contact with Hannibal. Hannibal only smiled at her.

“Uh huh…” Will looked at Hannibal. May sounded like a small town girl who had never seen a car in her life and if this was his way of impressing her to carry on the Lecter name, he was probably overwhelming the girl. “Already talking about kids.”

“Why shouldn’t we?” asked Hannibal. “After all, given who she is, we should talk about the Lecter name. She, of course, wants ten and I myself only want one or two.”

“Given who she is?” said Will. “Who is May?”

“Gosh, Hannibal, can’t we just tell ‘em?” whined May.

“Not yet, dear.”

“Tell ‘em what?” faux whined and faux drawled Will. She glared at him. “Sorry if that was offensive.”

“All in good time.”

“Ugh!”

“Come on, Lecter. Just tell us,” said Will. “Is she an escaped lunatic? She’s your estranged daughter!”

“Will, knock it off,” said Jack.

“Sister?” said Will. “Aunt?”

“Can I please tell ‘em before I stab Will in the thigh with a fork?” asked May.

“Don’t get the chair bloody,” chuckled Hannibal.

“Gee, thanks, Lecter!” said Will. “Who is she? Just let her tell us! Tell us May!”

“Hannibal?” May urged. Hannibal shook his head. “That’s no fair!”

“She’s also a mental health nurse,” said Hannibal. “That’s a thing in 2015.”

“That’s a lofty job,” said Will.

“I work with schizophrenics,” said May.

“She works closer to the summer manor and is quite well known,” said Hannibal. “She has quite the way with schizophrenics, Mrs. Lecter.”

“Mrs. Lecter!?” gasped Will.

A window shattered behind Jack. An arrow had made it’s home in the wall behind May and Will. “Oh, my G-d!” screamed May as glass hailed down to the hardwood floors.


End file.
